Traditional pedestrian detection systems are based on searches for all of the pedestrians appearing in front of the vehicle. In such pedestrian detection systems, candidate pedestrians are located using human characteristics such as legs' motion pattern, symmetry, shape, motion and periodicity. When fusion between different sensing technologies was used, the respective sensors search out pedestrian-specific features while becoming a high or a low level.
These approaches of the conventional pedestrian detection systems fail to produce an optimal result because they are adapted to recognize certain generic urban environments and detect pedestrians in a large area ahead of the vehicle.